A pedometer is conventionally known which is put on the body to detect the body motion and count the number of steps based on the information on the detected body motion.
There is a case where the stride length is set in the pedometer to use the stride length and the counted number of steps and calculate the amount of exercise such as a walking distance and calorie consumption. In this case, the stride length varies depending on the walking speed and the like. Accordingly, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-118909 discloses a pedometer with which the stride length is calculated using the cycle and amplitude from the acceleration data obtained by the acceleration sensor. In this way, the amount of exercise is calculated from the information on the number of steps obtained by counting them, which is useful for the effective exercise. Thus, it is considered meaningful to manage the information on the number of steps in the walking exercise.